udwfandomcom-20200213-history
She-Hulk
"Sensational" She-Hulk (real name Jennifer Walters) is an Ultimate Destiny Wrestling competitor. She is a three-time and current UDW World Divas Champion, and the longest reigning champion in UDW history. Career Debut She-Hulk debuted on May 29, 2013 with a victory over Hilary Duff. She was immediately paired up with then-UDW Divas Champion Wonder Woman, but was defeated by the champion. On June 17, She-Hulk managed her cousin The Hulk to a victory over Indiana Jones, who had brought Lara Croft to the ring with him. Invigorated by seeing her cousin in action, She-Hulk began picking up big wins over Lara Croft, Storm, and The Baroness. UDW Divas Champion She-Hulk challenged The Baroness for the UDW Divas Championship at Go Planet on September 21, 2013. After a lengthy, competitive match, She-Hulk won the match and her first championship off a scoop slam. As champion, She-Hulk began a rivalry with Lady Gaga. Despite picking up multiple victories over Gaga, She-Hulk couldn't shake her rival's dogged pursuit. Lady Gaga managed to enter herself into a Triple Threat with She-Hulk and The Baroness at McDonald's House, where her determination paid off when she rolled She-Hulk up for the win. She-Hulk doubled her efforts to regain the championship, defeating Lady Gaga in a non-title match leading into their rematch at Supershow I. At the Supershow, Lady Gaga brought her A-game in a back and forth battle, but She-Hulk managed to overpower her to become the first two-time UDW Divas Champion. She-Hulk re-inforced her dominance as champion at North Pole Riot I, where she faced former champion Wonder Woman for the title. She-Hulk picked up an impressive win to retain the title over the veteran. On January 15, 2013, The Baroness announced her intention to recapture the championship when she appeared with Justin Bieber to taunt She-Hulk at UDW Super Smash. The two clashed for the title at Hulk Bash I, with Baroness having Bieber in her corner. Despite the back-up, She-Hulk was able to defeat her old rival with the Emerald Disaster. After their eponymous PPV event, She-Hulk and The Hulk entered a series of mixed tag team matches. They defeated mutual rivals in Justin Bieber and the Baroness, but lost to Wolverine and Storm when Hulk accidentally got himself disqualified. Rivalry with Xena During this time, newcomer Xena was racking up an impressive undefeated streak. Many wondered if she would be the one to eventually take the Divas Championship from She-Hulk, leading to a headlining match between the two at the first ever Coast to Coast event. In their first encounter, She-Hulk ended Xena's streak to retain her championship. A second brand was introduced for the female competitors, with She-Hulk's Divas Championship being branded as a world title to headline the new show. Shortly after, The Baroness returned for a rematch at Joker's Funhouse II, but despite taking full advantage of the Extreme Rules stipulation, could not defeat She-Hulk. A month later, She-Hulk made Lara Croft say "I Quit" at Spider's Web II. Xena defeated She-Hulk in a non-title match. Soon after, She-Hulk defeated Princess Peach at UDW Divas, and Xena returned to announce her contention for the title once again. The two met in a title match on June 16, 2014, with She-Hulk once again defeating Xena to retain the title. After the match, The Hulk, who was UDW All-Star Champion at the time, came out to celebrate the win with his cousin. The celebration would prove to be pre-mature, however, as Hulk lost his title to Guile soon after at Skeletor Show II. At the same event, She-Hulk finally lost her title to Xena and her Chakram Clothesline. Despite losing the title, She-Hulk's reign was marked as the longest yet for the title, at 208 days. .]] Shortly after this loss, She-Hulk was approached by Xena, who raised her hand following a victory over Carmen Sandiego. This did nothing to deter She-Hulk's ambition, however, as she won the World Divas Championship back at Cobra Rising II. Her rivalry with Xena was not done, however, as She-Hulk had to save Lara Croft from a beatdown at Xena's hands. She-Hulk chased Xena out of the ring before she could assault Lara with a steel chair. The two met in a steel cage match at Nuremberg II, which She-Hulk won to retain her championship. Rivalry with Raven She-Hulk would later be defeated in an extreme rules match by Raven, which put Raven in the title hunt. The two had a rematch a few weeks later, which She-Hulk won to put the two in a tie. Raven shook She-Hulk's hand after the match, signifying that they would have a sportsmanlike contest at Gotham Nights II. They did, too, with She-Hulk eventually winning via submission with her Sensational Rack. Raven was not satisfied with this loss, however, and made her intentions clear a few weeks after the PPV. She came out following She-Hulk's victory over Fa Mulan, motioning across her waist that the World Divas Championship would soon be hers. The two would meet in an Inferno match at Go Planet! II, where She-Hulk lit Raven on fire to retain her championship. assaulting She-Hulk with the UDW World Divas Championship.]] Raven was not done, however, as she assaulted She-Hulk following a victory over Catwoman. She stole She-Hulk's World Divas Championship and used it as a weapon to lay the champion out. She-Hulk was so angered by this betrayal that she she attacked Raven before their non-title match. However, Raven was able to turn things around and score a victory, proving that cooler heads could prevail. Match Record In wrestling .]] *'Finishing moves' :* Emerald Disaster (Falling powerslam) :* Sensational Rack (Backbreaker rack) *'Signature moves' :* Diving senton :* Flying dropkick :* Military Press Drop :* Shooting star press :* Taking Out the Trash (Samoan drop) *'Wrestlers managed' :* The Hulk Championships and accomplishments , pictured with The Hulk.]] *'Ultimate Destiny Wrestling' :* UDW World Divas Championship (3 times) External links She-Hulk Superstar Highlight Category:American Wrestlers Category:Female Wrestlers Category:Managers and Valets Category:UDW Competitors Category:UDW World Divas Champions